wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Dark Night
This is Ocean’s fanfic, about a RainWing SilkWing hybrid named Lemon, and her LeafWing friend, Wood. Slightly mature content. Beware. Small mentions of blood and death. This is set in an AU where Sundew becomes the queen of the remaining LeafWings. Prologue Lemon woke up, her odd dream about a NightWing guard fading away. Still, she couldn’t help feeling like she was going to be killed. But whatever tribe dragonet she did find in the egg she was holding on tightly to, she would love it anyway. She had already planned some names. “Oh, if someone finds me with you..” She whispered to the egg. She traced the cracks on the egg. You’re gonna hatch soon. She thought. And it happened. The egg cracked. And cracked. She couldn’t believe her eyes. It was a LeafWing. “I’m really gonna get in trouble..how am I going to hide you?” She whispered. I should at least name you. “Your name..your name will be Wood.” Chapter One: The Storm Is Coming.... Wood ran around the room as fast as he could, excited for this day. Lemon would FINALLY get her wings! Wood watched as Lemon hung from her cocoon. He saw slight moving, and smiled. He hoped that a little part of Lemon was helping him handle the loneliness, sadly. Wood couldn’t help feeling he was a survivor of the LeafWings, maybe even royalty. But he couldn’t be Queen Sundew’s dragonet. Could he? No. That would mean Willow was his...um, other mother. Or father. He had never met his parents. He wished Lemon was here, changing her vibrant scales to annoy him. One time, she had almost convinced him she was a HiveWing. But then, that wasn’t very hard. He just wished she would come out. Hurry up, Lemon. He thought, as something happened. Lemon burst through her cocoon and hugged Wood. Her wings were a beautiful spring green with dark green eyes. “Never do that again!” Wood shouted happily. She had been there for hours. And she was finally out. Everything felt great. But there was more to come. All beware...as there is a dark night ahead. Chapter Two: The Journey Begins Lemon woke up to see her wings. She was limping on Wood’s shoulder, her head drooping. She had passed out. “Good, you’re awake. Let’s go play!” Wood shouted. She sighed. Wood always wanted to play, and she was so tired... I’ll get some sleep after. She thought. After all, how energetic could a LeafWing dragonet be? Turns out quite a lot. They played until midnight, Lemon fluttering her new, thin wings to keep up with Wood. It was fun to Wood, but she was very tired. She reached a place to rest, a small den, and waved to Wood to go get rest too. His head dropped, but he went into his small den. He was so tired, he fell asleep immediately. Lemon decided to stay awake a little. But just as she stood up to find her bag, she felt claws touch her face, and she fell asleep. The last words she heard were ‘Lemon!’. Chapter Three: The Buried Secret Wood terribly missed Lemon already. She had left her bag behind, and Wood had decided to keep it as a memory if she couldn’t escape. “Where are you, Lemon...” He said quietly. He knew the dangers of Pantala were near. But he just couldn’t move. “I wish you were here, Lemon...you would be here if you could.” He whispered into the night, trying to recite what he knew. He knew that he couldn’t move. And he knew that Lemon was in trouble. He got up slowly to his feet, yawning, but determined to find her. What if there’s a HiveWing? He thought. Don’t worry, Wood. Lemon’s calming voice floated into his head. He missed her badly. And that was why he was going to find her. All he had to do was find a way to do that. Chapter 4: Experience The Dark Creak, creak. Lemon woke up, feeling like she was in the afterlife. But she wasn’t, luckily. This was worse. She was in a cage. A weird, sandy-looking dragon(SandWing) was grabbing the cage and carrying it. “Thorn will help me now, with this thing that I’ll offer her this strange thing!” The strange dragon said happily. “Where am I? Why am I in a cage? Where is Wood?” Lemon asked. “And what are you?” “I guess I should tell you, because this might be the last moment of your life. Queen Thorn hasn’t been very merciful lately.” He said. And he started to explain. “My name is Cactus the SandWing. You’re in Pyrrhia, and you’re in the Sand Kingdom. You are in a cage because I am going to sell you to Queen Thorn to make Her Majesty help me with a small problem with the SeaWings. I don’t know Wood, but you’ll probably never see him again.” He said. “You’re...you’re gonna...sell me?” Lemon asked, knowing the answer. “Didn’t I just answer that? Yes, I’m going to sell you!” He shouted. “SandWings have a love for weird creatures like you.” He said. “I have a name, it’s Lemon, and you’re going to use it.” Lemon said sternly. “And, if I am sold, at least let me see Wood. And maybe spare me my life.” She said, quite impatiently. “Ok, ok, creature—I mean, Lemon. I can do that. I’ll ask Thorn, but I can’t be sure she’ll say yes.” Cactus said, in teh same tone of voice that Lemon had used. “So, where is this Wood of yours?” Cactus asked, eager to find out. Or eager to sell her. Lemon couldn’t tell. “He..he’s back in Pantala.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Ocean Curse)